Fly With Me
by Primavera Lunes
Summary: If they were to meet on the cliff after all that has happened... how much would the words of the poem sadden another? Would you accept the comfort I give you? Would you? Original poem plus fluffy Genesis/Cloud.
1. The Story

**A/N:** I know, I know, I probably need to explain the pairing. I don't know why, but I got really attached to it a few months ago. I won't lie, it looked weird to me at the beginning as well, but it gently grabbed my heart and grew around it like some fluffy parasite. Even though they have like zero interaction in Crisis Core and Cloud probably won't even remember him, if he ever meets him in the future. Those who like it are probably going to enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, the dudes or anything related to Square Enix.

* * *

**.:Fly With Me:.**

_What is the immortal love?__  
__Is it worth of your divine life?_  
_Walk among humans as a mortal, __  
__but wings you may lose._

Ever thought of that one poem that lingered in the passing wind? Every time the words left your lips, gracefully but carefully, they were swept away by the breeze that follows the current of tree blossoms, leading them away from its last destination into an unknown beyond. That one winged angel, whose words were caught up in the incoming storm, but their gracefulness is neither seen or heard anymore. Dramatically, the red coated angel spoke the poems with precision and carefulness, with grace and sensitivity present in any verse but still… a flash of sadness and agony could be heard. The sound of disappointment, the sound of failure, the sound of… loneliness. The poet might have been in great sorrow when writing his poems onto the white sheets of papers, but the reader's pain might have been worse.

That one forgotten soul clutched the book hard against his chest and stood on the cliff overlooking the destroyed Mako city as he recited his new found emotions. The words once again left his lips gracefully and carefully, with sensitivity and precision. Any poet would have been in great heartache hearing his creations being used like this. However, they were actually used the way they were supposed to be… they knew with pride and tears in their eyes the beautiful verses were created for the tormented and seeking souls, one that would not abide by the planet's rules and continued to seek their own place in the world, their position in the history of its making.

_He turns away from the world to flap his wings; __  
__this world is not the one he used to know. __  
__What happened to peace and generosity?__  
__Is it not anymore a sacred virtue of its people?_

The world has changed again during his inactivity… after many long years of undisturbed sleep under the earth he realizes he probably missed his opportunity to prove himself as a hero to the Goddess. He stood permanently at the same place for hours or even the entire day, from the early golden colored sunrise up until the mystical red and violet sunset, reciting his favorite poems from the book, but still glancing toward the sword that nowadays served as a memorial for a very known person, but still not famous to the world… only significant to a few that knew the events therein.

There was also one other person who thought of the sad cliff as his runaway spot. Though filled with painful memories and experiences, the place seemed to radiate another special meaning other than death. It was that of life and a new beginning. And unlike many years ago, this whole wasteland looked uncultivated, sad and completely void of its natural beauty by the constant robbing of its life force. It looked impossible for anything to ever grow again. However, the stubborn greenery started to cover the badlands with grass and an occasional flower about one year ago. It never again looked sad ever again, but wonderful instead.

_When the angel looks upon the world again, __  
__the sole innocence and purity reveals itself before his eyes. __  
__He's dazed at first… how can such a pure creature exist in this world, __  
__on this filthy and disgusting planet?_

Cloud thought of this place as the beginning of his new life, but also the beginning of numerous troubles that were only bound to happen. He still visited the place where his savior drew his last breath and died in peace, knowing that everything will be alright now. One day, however, he was interrupted by the sound of a flapping wing and an almost familiar voice behind his back. The quick interaction ended with a ferocious clashing of the swords, the battle of fire and sparks, sword by sword, eye to eye. It only managed to end when the angel came to the recognition of the blond. Even if it was for just a second or an hour, he remembered him well. It only saddened him that the other man didn't have a clue.

_The angel was already doomed for his approaching downfall, __  
__he allowed his feelings to interfere, __  
__he saved the human girl, __  
__he allowed her destiny to change to keep her by his side._

It took longer for the blond to remember than the red coated man had previously presumed. It was possible the memories were forgotten deeply in the mind of his supposed opponent or maybe he just didn't want to remember… whatever the reason, he couldn't really blame him after everything he had done before. When Cloud finally decided to listen to the mysterious man whose name suddenly appeared in the back of his mind, the one winged angel retained his poetic description. He walked slowly around the cliff, the luminescent blue eyes staring at him wherever he stopped and stood and thus followed him while he shifted his position tirelessly and anxiously. He quoted the lyrics of his own life, his downfalls, his achievements, his dreams; his supposed purpose for existence.

However, he was stranded in his position again, fixed onto the scenery before him. Looking toward the damnable sunset, his eyes mourned the blissful red colored rays as they traveled down the figures of the two men in acceptance of the incoming night. The blond didn't know the reason behind the action, but the present setting was truly beautiful, like an oil painting, blending perfectly with the arts of a professional artist. Anytime Cloud came here in search of peace, he actually forgot to look into that way. His eyes were always peered toward the ruined Mako city, but rarely toward this outstanding beauty.

The black winged man smiled and bowed his head, right before turning back to the blond swordsman with a swish of his crimson coat. He put his hand on his heart and started reciting another quote from his memory, _''The ways to glory are cruel, my friend. No matter how much you try, always expected one failure is. As I am the origin from the past and you are the future, fighting together side by side, the World's Enemy trembles at the sight of us. No way should be easy to walk, but the future is what takes you to its lead. If you walk it, my friend, you shall find your salvation and your destiny.''_

''… Genesis?''

_The punishment you now take for yourself, __  
__do you wish to have your wings, __  
__or do you wish to be with the human, __  
__choose now, traitor, but whatever you decide, __  
__you will feel pain for the rest of your life._

The red coated man chuckles at the colorful sound of his name, it just doesn't come out in the same manner as it used to. He lifts his head and smiles again… the smile felt strangely warmhearted to the blond, it wasn't cocky, mischievous, mysterious or angry, but a real smile this time, right from the heart, ''I feel time has preceded me. I was away for far too long. Almost everyone I used to know had died, some by my fault, some by their own hand and some by others. Protecting the world was my virtue for proving myself, but I believe I missed my chance. A fool I was, believing the history would repeat itself… for my sake.''

_The cherub falls without his graceful wings, __  
__his landing on the earth is a painful one. __  
__He tries to stand on his feet, but he fails again, __  
__a single tear he sends to the ground, __  
__and awaits till his final judgment._

And not once did the cliff stay in loneliness since then. If it wasn't for the other, the first one was there and if it wasn't for the first one, the other was there. Sometimes both of them were there, standing, talking and mesmerizing the sunset while the poems, verses and quotes flew once more from the red angel's heart and into the distance to reach the ears of anyone present.

It's not like he didn't notice… he just didn't know what to say at first. The blond man had once again stared blankly into the sword like many times before. One would think he was trying to move it with his stern look. It wasn't a sad look or an angry one as one would presume at first. It held nothing more than a black abyss of darkness. It surprised him… some people could have the most beautiful and emotional eyes in the world, but they could change them into a book with no words, no summary and no illustrations just as easily as they could look at someone with passion or rage. It almost felt like a crime to him.

When he looked toward the younger swordsman for one last time, he had already changed his initial pose from standing proudly before the grave into an almost cowardly stance on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and head buried deeply in them. Genesis thought for a moment he should look at him with pity, but decided against it and instead returned back to the ancient words of the beloved old book.

_Suddenly, a cry she hears from the distance, __  
__the anguished cry of her knight fallen on earth, __  
__he is hurt, alone and ready to die, __  
__I must find him and help him!_

However, it was not the stance that wrenched the angel's heart into an opposite direction, but a stifled and quiet sound of sobbing from the same direction, knowing very well what the cause of it was. As much as he wanted to ignore him, forget about it and look back into the sunset, he couldn't even tear his eyes away from the blond. He lifted his head quickly and glared toward the leaving sun as long as he could, trying to engrave it in his memory before he walked away forever and forgot it ever existed. With a deep sigh, he closed the book and quietly walked over to the blue eyed swordsman's side. The young man didn't notice when the older one crouched beside him, he only felt the angel's arms around his back and chest providing the comfort he used to long for. Occasionally, one hand would caress his messy spiked locks of hair, while the other stayed firmly on his torso. The sobbing had successfully echoed away into the nothingness and tranquility took over the vivid scenery of fighting shades.

_She talks about her life as a void of nothingness, __  
__until this angel came into her life, __  
__he gave me a new meaning, a new heading,__  
__I would be lost forever without this gentle soul!_

The red angel smiled at the beautiful scenery before them and rested his heavy head onto the blond mess, all while closing his eyes and reciting aloud, _''Don't cry, little angel. Angels don't cry… they grieve. For their loved ones, for their friends, for people they don't even know, they grieve. They send rain instead of tears, thunder instead of rage and lightning instead of sorrow amongst the clear and broken clouds. Abandon all your doubts and all your fears. Come, give in and fly with me, I'll show you my heaven.''_

With him in his arms, all time seemed to slow down. The sunset appeared to have stopped in its place just to shine upon them for a while longer, the magnificent colors around their figures and sun rays dancing on their sensitive skin. With his arms tightly around the sleeping blond and his head on his chest, he sighs heavily again, but lifts his hand to the other's cheek and cradles it like a newborn child. Soft and innocent it may seem, but it is not easy to understand one's feelings. Quite a lot of burden you stored in your heart, but you learned how to let go. Maybe once you can teach others the same.

_The Goddess hears the incoming prayer, __  
__sending him to his fated doom, __  
__his only wing crumbles into ashes and he himself, __  
__crumbles into the earth on her grave, __  
__from where he rises as a graveyard flower._

He looks up to sky again, the red angel, gently fluttering his wing, _''The price of love and price of freedom. So different and yet so close at the same time. No matter how much you look up and reach to the stars, you will never touch them… only shortened your distance to your intended destiny. I don't know your fate, but nor do you, as it follows the current of time and proclaims its changes, following and guiding you to your victory or downfall. Just promise me something… shall you tell me the adventures of the merciful and the wicked? Will you reveal me the stories of your successes and failures? Will you… remember me?''_

_… as I forever, follow you in death._

* * *

**A/N: **I really needed to update this and other stories for grammar and sentence structure. I cringe every time I see anything I've written years ago and it runs wild with dreadful spelling errors (and overly long author's notes). I'm not sane enough to be doing this. I'm sophistically and professionally insane... whatever that means.


	2. The Poem

**A/N:** Genesis seems to like poems a lot… so I thought I could cheer him up by coming up with one for this fic. He'd probably not like it though, because he only likes LOVELESS. This is the poem I took the pleasure of writing as a whole. At first I just created a few verses, but then I created a whole poem, just to see if I can do it.

The title of the poem is ''Fly With Me''. It tells the story of an angel who looks upon the world with the same eyes as hell. But then the angel falls in love with an Ancient human but because love between a human and an angel isn't allowed, he must now choose; his love or his divinity. The angel cannot choose, so he tries to trick the Goddess in keeping both. This action almost costs him his own existence and is thrown on the earth to die for what he has done. However, after his love cries out for him, the Goddess softens up and gives him the privilege to become a mortal angel with one wing. The angel marries his love and they live together happily for many years. Because he was still a half angel, he couldn't die like his love did. After she died, he transforms into a flower on her grave. And not even once did the flower die, not in the freezing winter or in the hot summer… he stayed by her side even in death.

* * *

**.:Fly With Me:.**

**Prologue**

_What is the immortal love?__  
__Is it worth of your divine life?_  
_Walk among humans as a mortal, __  
__but wings you may lose._

_Would your heart be able to choose, __  
__or would you crumble into tears of sand, __  
__death awaits you anytime, __  
__the love you choose will be your eternal damnation._

… _the choice is yours._

**Act 1**

_The world was never like this before, __  
__full of sadness may it seem today, __  
__as the cries of a child, the ferocious sounds of battles, __  
__echo in the distance like the Goddess' cries._

_The slaughtered will never pray again, __  
__for their life is finished and meaningless now, __  
__their souls condemned to eternal suffering in purgatory, __  
__never to see the blue skies again._

_The angel, with hidden disgust in his eyes,__  
__wonders the blood that soaks the ground,__  
__the clashes of the swords and the smell of gunpowder,__  
__the war itself and painful cries… why is it such a pleasure?_

_He turns away from the world to flap his wings; __  
__this world is not the one he used to know. __  
__What happened to peace and generosity?__  
__Is it not anymore a sacred virtue of its people?_

… _no, it is not the world you used to know._

**Act 2**

_And __yet, no matter how much darkness holds the world in despair,__  
__an unknown light will always shine in its place,__  
__providing a new hope and chance,__  
__for all forgotten humanity._

_When the angel looks upon the world again, __  
__the sole innocence and purity reveals itself before his eyes. __  
__He's dazed at first… how can such a pure creature exist in this world, __  
__on this filthy and disgusting planet?_

_His eyes cannot tear away from the being, __  
__a beautiful woman in the search of the Promised Land, __  
__with eyes of the sea and the silk hair of night, __  
__and the tricky mind of a labyrinth._

_The cherub watched the woman,  
every day and every night, __  
__the greatness of her could be written in poems, stories and journals, __  
__before he finally realized this new emotion called love._

_He had fallen in love with the woman, __  
__sometimes he hid his wings, __  
__and walked the planet as a mortal, __  
__just to talk to her, see her smile, embrace her thin body._

_The angel was already doomed for his approaching downfall, __  
__he allowed his feelings to interfere, __  
__he saved the human girl, __  
__he allowed her destiny to change to keep her by his side._

… _he will not be welcomed back again._

**Act 3**

_The cherub returned to his divinity once again, __  
only __to be approached by the others,__  
__did he know what he had done?__  
__Did he know he broke the pact?_

_Love is not an angel's virtue, __  
__especially within the human's heart, __  
only __punishment you deserve, __  
__traitor to the Goddess._

_His love and affection for the woman blinded his mind, __  
__the world didn't seem a hostile place ever again, __  
__they eventually declared, __  
__his immortal heart softened by the Ancient herself._

_The punishment you now take for yourself, __  
__do you wish to have your wings, __  
__or do you wish to be with the human, __  
__choose now, traitor, but whatever you decide, __  
__you will feel pain for the rest of your life._

_The angel objected greatly, __  
__how can he choose between his wings or his love!_  
_If he chooses his wings, he will be immortal again; __  
__he can walk on clouds and fly under the blue sky._

_But what would become of his love? __  
__If he doesn't return to her, __  
__her heart will be broken, together with his, __  
__could he stand the betrayed look in her eyes?_

… _another way there might be.''_

**Act 4**

_How to choose between your wings, __  
__and your mortal love?_  
_No fortune awaits you on this path; __  
__you may die while walking on it._

_Both you choose instead, __  
__and try to trick them to accept it. __  
__I was right about you; __  
__you are blinded by her heart._

_The trickery you think will be a successful one, __  
__the Great Goddess you will betray; __  
__your life will be a fulfilling one, __  
__only if they never find out your further treachery._

_The angel begins his battle for both he cares,__  
__his trickery advances smoothly and clean,__  
__but the Goddess you may never defeat,__  
__banish you to earth I will, traitor to your kind!_

_An embarrassment you are, __  
__you cannot trick the lady of the planet's spirit, __  
__to earth you fall, without your wings, __  
__you are let to die in shame!_

_The cherub falls without his graceful wings, __  
__his landing on earth is a painful one. __  
__He tries to stand on his feet, but he fails again, __  
__a single tear he sends to the ground, __  
__and awaits till his final judgment._

… _I'm never going to see you again._

**Act 5**

_The Ancient still waits for her knight to come back, __  
__why is he so late, where did he go?_  
_A recognizable pain shudders her heart, __  
__has he forgotten about his promise?_

_Suddenly, a cry she hears from the distance, __  
__the anguished cry of her knight fallen on earth, __  
__he is hurt, alone and ready to die, __  
__I must find him and help him!_

_She reaches him and finally realizes, __  
__she feel in love with an angel, __  
__battered wings from his back are falling to pieces,  
he was condemned to his inevitable downfall._

_The woman cries and embraces her fallen angel, __  
__he surely will die, for her he will die, __  
__why does anybody have to die?!__  
__Isn't there already too much suffering?__  
__Isn't there anything she can do?_

_She cries out in a prayer and prays for this angel's life; __  
__bring him back to me, spirit!__  
__Why does he have to die, did he do that bad?!__  
__A man who gave me a new chance in life, __  
__does not he deserve love?!_

… _Please, I want him back._

**Act 6**

_The lady of the planet hears the incoming prays, __  
__but why should a man, an angel or not, like him survive?_  
_He broke the pact and betrayed them all; __  
__do you really wish to live with a man like that?_

_The woman continues to cry, __  
__the dying man slows his breathing, __  
__she tries to pray further and further, __  
__she must not stop, she needs to continue!_

_The Ancient continues her prayer in tears, __  
__the Goddess almost annoyed by the preaching, __  
__but she listens to the woman's reasons, __  
__may it be good or bad._

_She talks about her life as a void of nothingness, __  
__until this angel came into her life, __  
__he gave me a new meaning, a new heading,__  
__I would be lost forever without this gentle soul!_

_He needs me, I need him, __  
__we have found perfect love for each other!__  
__I don't care how hard it may be in our future, __  
__I cannot live without him anymore, __  
__I would do anything for our love!_

_The Goddess listens and thinks, should he live or not?__  
__The heart of this Ancient truly is pure; __  
__she has done so much for the planet, __  
__many things that none other could imagine._

… _your prayer has been accepted._

**Act 7**

_She breaths a new life into him, __  
__with a part curse for his previous actions, __  
__you may live as both an angel and a man, __  
__but only one wing you will receive, fallen angel._

_He moves and looks up, __  
__his love has rescued him again, __  
__they embrace, happy to be together, __  
__happy to be alive and perfect for each other._

_As a man and a woman they have now entered the sacred truce, __  
__forever together, never apart by wars or danger, __  
__their love has never faltered, __  
__not by years nor ages._

_Years have past, the Ancient began to age, __  
__while the angel could only watch, __  
__he knew this was his fault, his curse he had above him, __  
__as a part angel, he still couldn't die._

_She died and he cried by her grave, __  
__his heart filled with sadness as he falls to his knees, __  
__he started to pray and pray, __  
__please, let me be with her, forever!_

_The Goddess hears the incoming prayer, __  
__sending him to his fated doom, __  
__his only wing crumbles into ashes and he himself, __  
__crumbles into the earth on her grave, __  
__from where he rises as a graveyard flower._

… _you should have known this would happen._

**Epilogue**

_The immortal love never dies, __  
__not as an angel nor a human being, __  
__you have learned your choice, __  
__you are now forever beside her._

_The flower on her grave to this day, __  
__resided by her side, __  
__could it be an immortal love, __  
__or a love that follows throughout life and into death?_

_We may never know the truth, __  
__but we know that the angel's flower, __  
__filled with sadness and unbreakable love, __  
__has never died in the winter nor succumbed to the heat of the summer._

_Just as he promised to his love, __  
__he remained by her side, __  
__regardless of life and death._

_… __as I forever, follow you in death._


End file.
